Seule face à la Mort
by Lazd
Summary: L'histoire se déroule durant le Onzième chapitre: Deadline, retraçant les derniers instants de la petite amie de l'Homme masqué. [One Shot]


**IMPORTANT: L'univers de _Hotline Miami_ ainsi que ses personnages présents et cités dans cette F** **anfic appartiennent tous à Dennaton Games.**

* * *

 **SEULE FACE À LA MORT**

Première Fanfic de « _Hotline Miami_ » écrite par **Lazd**

* * *

 **ONE SHOT**

* * *

 **Le 8 juin 1989**

 **Miami – Floride**

Sur la fenêtre d'un appartement situé au sein d'une banlieue mal fréquentée de Miami était accoudée une jeune femme en train de regarder la ville éclairée par le crépuscule. Il s'agissait d'une demoiselle blonde aux yeux bleus portant de faux cils, maquillée de rose au niveau des paupières, coiffée d'une queue-de-cheval, vêtue d'un débardeur moulant vert, d'un mini short rose, d'une paire de chaussettes de sport blanches et de chaussures de la même couleur. Elle était en train de fumer, le regard à la fois hagard et fatigué. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle s'était installée dans cet endroit et elle sentait déjà la routine lui peser sur les épaules. Même s'il lui arrivait de sortir de temps en temps, elle passait tout de même une partie de son temps à ne rien faire d'extraordinaire. Elle rêvait tant de s'évader et d'être libre comme un oiseau pour découvrir le monde en laissant tout derrière elle. Si elle le pouvait, elle arrêterait le temps pour redémarrer sa vie à zéro. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était impossible de corriger les erreurs commises dans le passé… Surtout du temps où elle se faisait surnommer "Hooker"; allez savoir pourquoi…

« _Vous avez un nouveau message ! *BIP*_ »

Elle expira une dernière bouffée de fumée et jeta le mégot à coup de pichenette avant de refermer la fenêtre et de se diriger nonchalamment vers le salon.

« _'Jim' à l'appareil, du bureau… *HUM* Juste pour te rappeler qu'on attend ton 'rapport' pour demain matin. Je le veux sur mon bureau à huit heures. L'adresse, c'est le 312e rue au Sud-Est, pour si tu as oublié… *CLIC* *CLIC* *CLIC-CLIC* *CLIC* *CLIC* *CLIC* … *CLIC* *CLIC* *CLIC* *CLIC* *CLIC* *CLIC* … *CLIC*_ »

Même si elle savait que ce message vocal ne lui était pas destinée, elle l'avait tout de même écouté jusqu'au bout; et pourtant, ce n'était pas le premier. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un gars debout en face du répondeur lorsqu'elle arriva à l'entrée de la pièce. Il s'agissait du locataire avec qui elle partageait son appartement depuis un mois. Le voyant ainsi, elle le sentit nerveux voire même stressé après avoir écouté le contenu. Même si elle n'avait aucune idée de son origine, elle préférait ne pas lui poser la question de peur de le mettre en colère et qu'il la force à quitter le domicile… alors qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Elle soupira et se dirigea discrètement vers ce gars pour ensuite le prendre tendrement dans ses bras.

« Encore un nouveau message… » - dit-t-elle en le serrant doucement.

En guise de réponse, elle sentit des mains posées sur les siennes et les serrer tendrement.

« Je suppose que tu dois t'en aller, pas vrai ? »

Elle sentit ensuite ces mêmes mains lâcher les siennes et remarqua que le gars se retournait pour lui faire face cette fois-ci. Elle profita de cet instant pour contempler le visage mal rasé de cet homme blond, comme elle, aux cheveux courts, vêtu d'une veste américaine marron, assortie à la couleur de ses yeux entourés de gros cernes, la lettre « B » dorée inscrite au niveau de son cœur et des manches beiges, d'un jeans bleu délavé et des baskets grises et blanches.

« Dis… Tu crois que tout ça se terminera un de ces quatre ? » - ajouta-t-elle en le regardant toujours dans les yeux.

Elle le vit ensuite hausser les épaules, les yeux au plafond.

« J'espère que tu t'en sortiras… » - dit-elle avec des larmes dans les yeux.

À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle sentit le gars la prendre à son tour dans ses bras.

« Promets-moi que tu reviendras sain et sauf. » - ajouta-t-elle en le serrant très fort dans ses bras et en pleurant.

Elle sentit ensuite sa main lui caresser le dos pour la rassurer et lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien se passer comme d'habitude; mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il lui arrivait souvent d'avoir le cœur serré à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait sortir du domicile à la tombée de la nuit. Elle craignait une mauvaise nouvelle lui annoncer sa mort le lendemain matin aux infos. Difficile pour elle de devoir se séparer de lui une fois de plus, surtout lorsqu'elle se mettait en tête que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait vivant. Et le pire, c'était que ses absences nocturnes la rendaient souvent insomniaque. Elle ne s'endormait qu'au lever du soleil lorsqu'elle l'entendait enfin rentrer chez lui sain et sauf.

« Il faut que tu saches une chose… » - lâcha-t-elle après qu'elle s'était détachée de lui pour enfouir sa tête contre son torse. « Durant le temps où j'étais prisonnière de cette putain de chambre noire, je pensais ne jamais m'en sortir après ce que ces salopards m'ont fait subir de jour en jour; j'étais même prête à mourir pour leur putain de plaisir ! Jusqu'au jour où tu as débarqué par hasard pour mettre un terme à cet enfer… Après que tu les aies tous butés, tu m'as délivrée; et sans hésiter, tu m'as accueillie chez toi alors que je n'avais nulle part où aller. Depuis, je te suis très reconnaissante. Je me suis jurée de te rester fidèle et d'être toujours présente à tes côtés aux moments où tu as besoin de réconfort. Au fil des jours, je me suis sentie renaître; et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis sentie libre et devenir enfin une femme. Et tout ça, grâce à toi. Tu es tout ce qui me reste de plus précieux dans ma vie. »

Elle contempla ensuite le visage de cet homme très ému, visiblement touché par ces paroles; et ce fut la première fois.

« Tu es mon chevalier servant… » - ajouta-t-elle en lui posant une main sur le visage.

En guise de réponse, elle sentit deux mains qui se posaient tendrement sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes.

« …que j'aime plus que tout au monde. » - finit-elle en le caressant tendrement.

Elle vit l'émotion disparaître sur son visage pour laisser place à un sourire soulagé. Soudain, elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle pour l'embrasser doucement. Surprise, elle écarquilla ses yeux, puis les referma pour profiter pleinement de ce doux baiser. Elle se mit ensuite à lui caresser les cheveux courts. Elle vivait intensément cet instant magique qu'elle espérait ne jamais s'arrêter. Elle rouvrit ses yeux et admira le regard de cet homme, ou plutôt "son" homme, une dernière fois.

« Avant que tu t'en ailles, fais-moi une faveur… » - ajouta-t-elle en lui prenant les mains. « Quand tout ça sera terminé, promets-moi que nous quitterons tous les deux cet endroit pour de bon. »

À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle sentit un baiser se poser sur son front; une sensation douce et tendre qui lui fit comprendre que la réponse était : « Je te le promets… ».

« Reviens vite. Tu me manques déjà… » - lui dit-elle une dernière fois avant de retirer délicatement ses mains des siennes.

Durant les secondes qui suivirent, elle le regarda quitter la pièce, non sans lui avoir esquissé un dernier sourire. Elle soupira, puis s'affala sur le canapé telle une baleine échouée sur la plage.

« _Nous interrompons ce programme pour un flash spécial…_ » - dit une voix venant de la télévision. « _L'Homme au masque d'animal a encore frappé provoquant ainsi une nouvelle frayeur dans les rues de Miami. En effet, la police vient de faire une déclaration concernant la dernière attaque du 3 juin dernier qui a eu lieu dans un bâtiment situé à la 7e rue à l'Est de la ville. Un bilan qui s'avère lourd : 58 morts. Après ces cinq jours d'investigation, la police scientifique a confirmé la présence des 54 gangsters travaillant tous pour la Mafia russe qui occupaient cet endroit peu de temps avant l'attaque, 3 Dobermans qui montaient la garde dans les couloirs et 1 homme retrouvé mort dans une pièce. Les enquêteurs soupçonnent ce dernier étant le principal responsable de ce carnage et qu'il se serait ensuite donné la mort avec un pistolet. Mais les experts contredisent cette rumeur en affirmant que cet homme, portant le nom de "Jake", a finalement été torturé par les deux individus qui gardaient cette pièce avant qu'ils ne l'exécutent par balles. Une preuve qui leur fait comprendre que Jake ne faisait pas du tout partie des victimes de l'Homme au masque d'animal qui est, jusqu'à présent, toujours recherché. Le maire de Miami a rassuré ses habitants en leur conseillant de rester vigilant durant l'enquête en cours et aussi de…*ZAP*_ »

« Pff… Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu ! » - pensa la jeune femme avant de jeter la télécommande au sol.

* * *

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

La jeune femme se réveilla brusquement du lit et se mit à haleter. Après qu'elle eut réalisé qu'elle se trouvait finalement toute seule dans la chambre, elle se calma.

« Putain de merde… » - pensa-t-elle en posant ses mains sur son visage en larmes. « Ce cauchemar ne s'arrêtera-t-il donc jamais ?! »

Et oui… Elle l'avait encore fait. Cet horrible cauchemar qui la hantait et qui l'effrayait à tout moment; surtout lorsqu'il surgissait violemment dans ses pensées durant presque toutes les nuits. Une sorte de reconstitution qui retraçait sa mésaventure à l'intérieur de la Chambre Noire dans laquelle elle avait été séquestrée, droguée et même abusée durant un nombre incalculable de jours. Ce traumatisme qui la terrorisait jour après jour. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Après avoir séché ses larmes, elle scruta le réveil posé sur la table de nuit : **2.45 A.M.** , décidément… Pourtant, elle s'était mise au lit trois heures plus tôt. Elle regarda ensuite de l'autre côté du lit qu'occupait habituellement son homme : vide…; et cela la dérangeait beaucoup. Elle aurait tellement rêvé le voir allongé là, le rejoindre ainsi en se lovant tendrement dans ses bras protecteurs et passer le reste de la nuit à ses côtés en espérant oublier cet affreux cauchemar au réveil. Mais hélas…

La jeune femme soupira tristement et se rallongea en tentant de se rendormir. Durant les minutes qui suivirent, elle ne cessait de gigoter de gauche à droite en espérant retrouver le sommeil; mais en vain. On pouvait dire que l'insomnie avait pris le dessus une fois de plus.

« Putain… Rien à faire ! » - pensa-t-elle déçue et énervée en se levant du lit. « Peut-être qu'un bon bain chaud m'aidera à retrouver le sommeil… »

Elle quitta nonchalamment la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle alluma la lumière et alla ouvrir le robinet de la baignoire. En attendant que cette dernière se remplisse, elle en profita pour s'admirer dans le miroir.

« Oh, bordel… J'ai vraiment la gueule d'un zombie fraîchement déterré ! » - pensa-t-elle choquée de se voir ainsi. « Va falloir que je me fasse un relooking complet, moi ! »

Après avoir fermé le robinet, elle retira son haut blanc qu'elle jeta ensuite au sol en même temps que son slip. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva complètement nue, elle entra dans la baignoire en évitant de se regarder une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, de peur de revoir toutes ces traces de griffes et de bleus incrustés sur son corps qui lui rappelèrent de mauvais souvenirs. Elle plongea doucement dans l'eau chaude, ferma ensuite les yeux et se relaxa en posant délicatement sa tête contre le mur.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, elle se détendit sereinement et se remémora les bons moments qu'elle avait vécus jusqu'à présent.

 **« *CRASH !* »**

Elle entendit soudainement un énorme fracas venir interrompre brutalement ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! » - se demanda-t-elle surprise après avoir ouvert les yeux.

Sans avoir le temps de réfléchir, elle entendit un deuxième bruit se retentir, mais cette fois-ci moins violent que le premier. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Elle commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle entendit un troisième.

« Bordel, mais que se passe-t-il ici ?! » - pensa-t-elle tremblotante.

À peine s'était-elle posé cette question qu'elle entendit soudain des bruits de pas; elle comprit que quelqu'un était entré par effraction et commençait à fouiller les quatre coins de l'appartement. Elle se demanda à maintes reprises qui cela pouvait-il bien être… Serait-ce son homme ? Impossible ! Jamais il ne serait rentré comme ça; et puis, à l'heure qu'il était, il devait sûrement être occupé à faire son 'boulot'. Serait-ce un cambrioleur ? Non ! Jamais il n'aurait provoqué tant de vacarme, surtout lui. Ou alors, serait-ce…

 **« *WHAM !* »**

Un nouveau fracas vint la perturber à nouveau. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Mais la situation empira lorsqu'elle entendit de nouveaux bruits de pas se diriger vers le salon avant de laisser la place au boucan provenant des objets et des meubles saccagés sauvagement.

« Peu importe ! » - se dit-elle en se levant discrètement. « Il faut absolument que je me barre d'ici tant qu'il est encore temps ! »

Sur ce, elle sortit discrètement de la baignoire, s'essuya et remit ses sous-vêtements lorsqu'elle entendit un nouveau bruit se retentir, mais cette fois-ci dans la cuisine. Impossible de retourner dans sa chambre pour se changer, de peur de se faire repérer et de sortir de l'appart en sous-vêtements, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'enfiler son peignoir de bain rose.

« OK… Reste calme… Respire… » - s'encouragea-t-elle. « Tout va bien se passer. Ce merdeux ne va pas tarder à aller directement dans la chambre une fois qu'il aura fini de saccager la cuisine. Je me tiendrai prête au moment où j'entendrai les bruits de pas; et dès qu'il recommencera à foutre le bordel, j'ouvre la porte et je me casse. »

Elle se calma et essaya d'établir un plan afin de s'enfuir loin de ce vandale. Et après, que va-t-il se passer ? Comment racontera-t-elle tout à son sauveur ? Et surtout, quelle sera la réaction de ce dernier ? Elle s'arrêta de se poser ces questions au moment où elle se rendit compte que le vacarme venant de la cuisine avait cessé. Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte à pas de loup et, comme elle l'avait prédit, elle entendit de nouveaux bruits de pas.

« C'est maintenant ou jamais ! » - ajouta-t-elle en posant doucement sa main droite sur la poignée de la porte.

Elle eut comme l'impression de sentir le temps s'arrêter. Plus rien. Plus de bruits.

« ALLEZ ! » - pensa-t-elle nerveuse.

…

« Quoi ?! »

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prévu, elle n'entendit aucun vacarme venir de l'intérieur de la chambre.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce silence ?! » - se demanda-t-elle paniquée.

Inquiète, elle se dirigea vers la serrure de la porte et regarda ce qu'il y avait à travers le trou.

« Oh, merde… » - dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

 **« *BAM !* »**

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit violemment. Le coup était tellement puissant qu'il projeta la jeune femme contre le mur en une fraction de seconde avant que le corps de cette dernière ne s'écrase sur le sol. Elle resta inanimée durant les secondes qui suivirent, puis elle se réveilla en relevant lourdement sa tête. Elle ouvrit difficilement ses yeux et ressentit des douleurs l'envahir tout son corps. Elle sentit du sang qui coulait de son nez.

Après qu'elle ait retrouvé ses esprits, elle regarda faiblement vers la gauche et découvrit que la porte de la salle de bain était grande ouverte. Elle se rappela petit à petit de ce qui lui venait de lui arriver jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvrit par surprise une paire de baskets blanches avec trois rayures noires lui cacher la vue. Curieuse, elle leva les yeux et vit apparaître au-dessus de ces dernières un jogging bleuâtre accompagné d'un gilet à capuche vert et bleu. Lorsque sa vue s'éclaircit, elle découvrit une dernière chose qui la terrifiait encore plus au moment où son regard avait atteint le sommet : une tête de rat.

À sa grande surprise, elle vit ensuite une main se diriger vers cette tête pour ensuite retirer le masque avant de le faire tomber au sol, tout juste devant ses yeux. Elle leva à nouveau ses yeux vers le haut et fut fascinée de découvrir le visage d'un homme chauve aux yeux verts qui lui lançait un regard assassin; ce qui la fit frémir de terreur.

« Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? » - demanda-t-elle faiblement à cet inconnu.

Elle vit ensuite ce dernier lui esquisser un sourire sadique.

« Richter… » - lui répondit-il. « Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de poser des questions ! »

Sans crier gare, elle sentit une main la prendre violemment par le peignoir la forçant ainsi à se relever.

« Écoute-moi bien, salope… » - ajouta Richter avec une voix grave. « Si tu tiens tant à ta vie, alors tu as intérêt à me dire tout ce que tu sais. Et je te préviens à l'avance : tu as droit à seulement trois essais. Alors, un conseil : réfléchis bien avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Parce que si tu bluffes, compte sur moi pour te liquider bien comme il le faut. Pigé ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle ne faisait que le regarder droit dans les yeux en l'écoutant attentivement. Elle s'efforça de ne pas laisser apparaître sa peur et sa faiblesse car elle rodait aux situations délicates comme celle-ci; elle se sentit prête à tout.

« Bien. Alors maintenant, ouvre grand les oreilles ! » - ajouta-t-il en plaçant sa main sur le cou de la jeune femme. « Où est passé ton mec ? »

Elle fit de son possible pour supporter l'étranglement qu'elle sentait sur sa gorge.

« Je… Je n'en sais rien… » - lui répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

« OÙ EST PASSÉ TON MEC ?! » - cria-t-il en lui serrant le cou très fort.

« Parti ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir l'autre main venir la gifler sèchement, ce qui la fit tomber au sol. Le coup était tellement fort qu'elle sentit une chaleur intense sur sa joue gauche qui laissa place à une grande douleur. À peine était-elle étalée sur le sol qu'elle sentit cette même main lui tirer les cheveux vers le haut, la forçant ainsi à relever sa tête pour le fixer à nouveau dans les yeux.

« Écoute-moi bien, pétasse... » - lui dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Tu me fais perdre mon temps avec tes charabias ! Alors, je vais te répéter cette question pour la troisième et dernière fois. Et tu n'as plus droit à l'erreur ! Où… Est… Passé… Ton… Mec ?! »

Malgré tout ce que ce sadique lui faisait subir, elle tint bon; seule la douleur due au choc l'affaiblissait. Peu importe comment cette situation allait se terminer, elle faisait le maximum pour ne rien lui dévoiler afin de protéger son homme.

« Va te faire foutre, enculé ! » - lui répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

Après qu'elle eut prononcé ces mots, elle ne sentit plus cette main lui tenir les cheveux au moment où elle tomba au sol à nouveau.

« Dans ce cas, … » - ajouta-t-il.

Elle se redressa faiblement et réussit à s'asseoir au bout de quelques secondes.

« …Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. » - termina-t-il en dézippant son gilet.

Lorsqu'elle l'entendit, elle releva la tête; et lui jeta un regard globuleux, plein de haine.

« Tu sais ce qui me ferait le plus plaisir ? » - dit-il en pointant son arme à feu devant le visage horrifié de la jeune femme. « C'est de voir sa réaction une fois qu'il te verra en train de flotter dans ta propre flaque de sang à son retour. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en mordra les doigts et qu'il se rendra compte des erreurs qu'il a commises jusqu'à présent. Et quand il verra ma gueule, il aura suffisamment le temps de comprendre ce que ça fait lorsqu'on passe ses soirées à faire couler le sang dans de différents endroits auxquels il n'aurait jamais dû fourrer son nez, avant de goûter à mon Uzi silencieux. Je suis sûr que les Russes se réjouiront une fois qu'ils auront appris cette nouvelle. Quant à toi, pétasse, je peux d'ores et déjà t'annoncer que tu ne manqueras certainement à personne après que je me serai débarrassé de ta putain de carcasse ! »

La jeune femme resta de marbre après qu'elle eut fini d'entendre le discours épouvantable de cet homme qu'elle considérait depuis le début comme un monstre. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle le vit s'approcher de plus en plus d'elle.

« As-tu un dernier message ? » - lui demanda-t-il en pointant le canon silencieux de son arme à feu sur le front.

En guise de réponse, elle lui cracha dans l'œil. Ce fut pour elle un geste qui prouvait qu'elle n'avait peur de rien, même si elle remarquait un sourire sadique apparaître sur le visage de Richter.

« Très bien… » - ajouta-t-il en posant son index sur la détente. « Sayonara, poufiasse ! »

Durant les secondes qui suivirent, elle eut tout juste le temps de fermer les yeux en versant ses dernières larmes et vit sa vie qui défilait rapidement devant ses yeux, image par image avant que…

 **« *BANG !* »**

Après que le bruit ait retentit, elle eut comme l'impression de sentir le temps s'arrêter net. Elle commença même à avoir froid. Elle n'entendit désormais que le silence régner à l'intérieur de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Un silence de mort…

 **« *CLING !* »**

…qui fut ensuite brisé par un bruit métallique.

La jeune femme rouvrit soudainement les yeux et réalisa qu'elle se trouvait toujours au même endroit; sauf que tout était différent…

« Mais… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » - se demanda-t-elle pensive.

Elle eut ensuite la surprise de découvrir l'Uzi silencieux posé sur le sol. Elle le fixa et réalisa qu'aucune fumée n'était sortie du canon. Elle posta sa main à son front.

« Je n'ai rien… » - pensa-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. « JE SUIS VIVANTE ! »

À peine avait-elle poussé ce petit cri de joie qu'elle leva sa tête. Elle vit que Richter la regardait, surpris.

« Nom d'un chien, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ? » - dit-il d'une voix rauque, complètement déphasé.

Elle le vit ensuite regarder vers le bas. Curieuse, elle fit pareil avant de découvrir la réponse à sa question apparaître sous ses yeux.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! » - murmura-t-elle choquée en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

Elle distingua avec horreur du sang apparaître sur le pull formant une tache qui grossissait au niveau de la poitrine. Après qu'il l'ait également constaté, elle le vit cette fois-ci redresser sa tête pour la contempler à nouveau… avant de se retourner pour regarder ensuite derrière-lui.

 **« *BANG !* »**

Un nouveau coup de feu retentit dans la pièce. La jeune femme sursauta en criant et observa ensuite son agresseur toujours debout mais qui était de dos face à elle, complètement immobile.

« R… Richter ? » - l'appela-t-elle tremblante.

Elle vit ensuite le corps de ce dernier basculer d'avant en arrière avant de tomber lourdement sur le dos, tout juste devant elle. Elle hurla de frayeur à ce moment-là et recula après qu'elle eut remarqué la présence d'un trou au niveau du front inondé par le sang qui débordait avant de couler sur le visage de Richter. Elle vit ensuite ce dernier qui continuait à la regarder tristement dans les yeux, et haletant très faiblement… avant de fermer les paupières et de rendre l'âme.

« Richter… » - ajouta-t-elle en versant une larme.

« ***CLING !*** »

Lorsqu'un nouveau bruit métallique retentit, la jeune femme oublia vite le corps de Richter pour percevoir cette fois-ci un pistolet tombé à côté d'une autre paire de baskets. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se poser la question qu'elle vit ces dernières s'approcher d'elle peu à peu. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un autre tueur, elle eut le réflexe de prendre l'Uzi silencieux et le pointa devant elle en tremblant.

« PAS UN GESTE, CONNARD ! » - hurla-t-elle les yeux fermés.

Il régnait un silence glacial. Remarquant que son avertissement faisait son effet, elle rouvrit délicatement ses yeux. Au moment où elle vit le visage de cet autre individu, elle laissa tomber son arme au sol.

« C'est… C'est toi ?! » - dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. « Tu es revenu ! »

Lorsqu'elle le vit s'abaisser vers elle, elle eut le réflexe de le prendre tendrement dans ses bras en le serrant très fort et en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de te voir ! » - lâcha-t-elle en sanglots.

Puis, elle se détacha doucement et en profita pour contempler le visage de cet individu qui n'était autre que… son homme.

« Oh, si tu savais… » - ajouta-t-elle en lui caressant le visage. « J'ai cru que j'allais mourir au moment où ce fumier s'apprêtait à me… »

« Chut… » - lui répondit l'homme en lui posant son index devant la bouche.

Elle ne dit plus rien, elle eut juste le temps de voir son homme s'approcher d'elle avant de l'embrasser. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, stupéfaite de découvrir sa réaction. Un geste rassurant qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était pas du tout en colère, mais plutôt soulagé et heureux de la revoir après qu'il lui ait sauvée la vie pour la seconde fois consécutive. Ne pouvant pas résister à cette douce étreinte, elle ferma les yeux et se prêta langoureusement à ce baiser tant mérité qui la fit complètement oublier cette horrible mésaventure.

Dans tous les cas, c'est toujours l'Amour qui triomphe !

* * *

 **Le 11 juin 1989**

 **Miami - Floride**

À quelques mètres de l'entrée du bâtiment situé sur la 114e rue au Nord-Est de Miami, la jeune femme attendait tranquillement le retour de son homme à l'intérieur de la voiture. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle l'accompagnait lors d'une mission de routine, surtout après l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu quarante-huit heures auparavant; raison pour laquelle son homme l'avait incitée à venir avec lui de peur de la laisser à nouveau toute seule. Même si elle se sentit désormais en sécurité, elle n'en demeura pas moins encore sous le choc.

Elle s'émergea soudainement de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit un claquement de porte. Elle regarda et fut émerveillée de voir son homme apparaître, indemne devant l'entrée de la résidence avec son masque d'animal qu'il tenait dans la main droite; même si elle remarqua au passage que sa veste était complètement souillée par le sang. Elle le vit ensuite descendre les marches et se diriger vers une benne à ordure métallique qu'il ouvrit ensuite. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle le vit retirer sa veste préférée ensanglantée qu'il enflamma avec son briquet ainsi que son masque d'animal avant de refermer le couvercle. Après qu'elle eut fini d'observer cette scène, elle posa sa tête lourdement contre l'appui-tête en soupirant et ferma les yeux sans se rendre compte que son homme la rejoignit et démarra son véhicule pour quitter les lieux.

Sur la route, elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'à présent; des souvenirs allant de la Chambre Noire jusqu'à la Salle de bain. Il lui arrivait de se demander de temps en temps si elle n'était pas en train de rêver; surtout qu'elle était toujours vivante. Combien même… Dans tous les cas, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Elle était tellement dégoûtée de sa vie qu'elle était prête à mourir de n'importe quelle manière. Heureusement pour elle, l'espoir avait repris le dessus peu de temps après qu'elle commença à partager son quotidien aux côtés de son sauveur, devenu depuis deux jours… son héros. Mais une question la taraudait : « Allait-elle assumer pleinement cette vie en étant à ses côtés ? »

Elle sortit à nouveau de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit une main posée sur son épaule gauche, qu'elle regarda avant de contempler ensuite le regard de son homme. Elle le vit afficher un sourire à la fois rassurant et confiant, comme s'il avait communiqué avec elle par télépathie. En guise de réponse, elle lui rendit son sourire avant de se rapprocher de son visage en même temps que lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser était tellement langoureux qu'il lui permit de chasser tous les doutes qui envahissaient ses pensées, laissant place à cette sensation de bonheur ultime qu'elle cherchait depuis si longtemps. Elle plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien se sentant plus amoureuse que jamais cette fois-ci. Sans aucun doute : elle l'aimait plus que tout.

Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune femme admira cette magnifique scène du lever du soleil qui éclairait la route déserte qu'elle empruntait avec son héros.

Ce fut ainsi que la voiture démarra en trombe, laissant derrière elle la ville côtière se réveiller aux aurores et dépassant une pancarte sur laquelle furent transcrits ces mots :

« Vous quittez Miami, en espérant vous revoir très bientôt… **(ou jamais !)** »

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Postface :**

 ** _Et voilà, c'est la fin de ma première Fanfic de Hotline Miami. J'espère que cela vous a plus car, de mon côté, ça m'a fait très plaisir de l'avoir écrite. _**

**_Vous avez sûrement remarqué que, contrairement à l'histoire principale du jeu, la petite amie de l'Homme au masque d'animal s'en est sortie indemne. Et bien, sachez que cette décision a été prise délibérément. Car en effet, j'ai trouvé cela injuste de la retrouver sans vie dans la salle de bain après avoir accompli la mission du onzième chapitre; j'aurais tellement voulu la voir beaucoup plus souvent, voire même jusqu'à la fin. Et c'est dommage car elle m'avait l'air très attachante; c'est ce qui m'a poussé à écrire cette fic non seulement pour lui rendre hommage mais surtout pour lancer un message clair aux développeurs qui est: "On a tous le droit de donner une seconde chance à un personnage du jeu en le faisant passer d'inutile à utile.". Et sachez également que si j'ai voulu écrire cette fic, c'est pour instaurer la langue française dans cette catégorie dont la majorité est anglaise. Mon but n'étant pas de devenir le premier francophone à avoir publié une Fanfiction de Hotline Miami, mais plutôt d'inciter les fans à écrire une fic du jeu afin de faire augmenter le nombre de titres ajoutés dans la langue française. Et puis, c'est tout !_**

 ** _Et enfin, je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir consacré votre temps à lire ce premier "One shot" qui m'a quand même pris deux semaines pour l'écrire. N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis dans les commentaires. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il y aura probablement un deuxième qui sera publié prochainement; je croise les doigts en espérant que la motivation et l'inspiration ne m'abandonneront pas durant ce temps-là. En attendant, si mon travail vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me suivre afin de rester au courant de mes futures publications._**

 ** _Sur ce, je vous dis: portez-vous bien et à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures..._**

 ** _Toujours plus loin,_**

 ** _Toujours plus haut,_**

 ** _TOUJOURS PLUS FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT !_**


End file.
